Truth ~Prelude to the End~
by SilveredFoxeh
Summary: Tobias tells things from HIS point of veiw. BTW: THIS WILL BE LONG!


A.N: ok, who else HATED! the way Animorphs ended? i'm starting off this story VERY early, as in: having Tobias be a 5 year old.... DON'T WORRY: i HAVE A PLAN! any way, this fic WILL be long! VERY VERY LONG GLORIOUSLY LONG!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! ::comes back to reality:: hehe....umm; sorry? i kindof HATE most short fics, unless i know that there gonna get longer quick. NOT that i hate reading them, i just CAN'T STAND it when you get to a REALY great part, and then about 2 paragraphs later, the fics over. if i'm going to read a good fic, i want to sit down and be able to read it for a WHILE. ANYWAY....... enough of my senceless babbling ^.^ ok, and ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclamer: Animorphs,(sadly) never was, is not, and never will be mine, BUT THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE! ^.^ who knows? mabey somewhere, out there, in the farthest reasches of some parralell universe, i'm realy the incarnation of K. A. Applegate? then again mabey not.....oh well.  
  
*FUTURE*  
  
~ Prelude to the End ~  
  
by, Star Wolf  
  
  
  
The Alpha and the Omega. The beginning and the end. My story -All just a cruel, twisted joke played by fate? Or something more, something: no -it's not important, not anymore. Nothing is important anymore. You ask how dare I to say that? well, mabey i'll consult you after you've dealt with mebey half f what i've had to deal with, then again, mabey not. But there is no right to judge what you don't understand. How could you -you haven't lived even a 32nd of what I have. Lived, having to see, -to be there for your father's death -to here his deaththroes, his dying scream, haunting you every moment of your life. To hear your mother, begging for her life, to gain back a son she never knew she had, only to waqtch him nearly be killed, again and again. To sleep; only to live the nightmares, again, and again. So don't say you've had it tough: you don't know what tough is. You say you've lived through pain? You haven't EVER felt pain. Not the way i have. Having holes burned through your body, flames laping at your burnt skin, water and acid, pummeling your already flayed and mutilated flesh. No -you haven't experienced that. Other pains to: seeing your loved ones die -be mutilated, masacred right before your eyes. People who have become like family to you -One minute fine, - the next; chopped in half, heads ripped from their disintigrating bodies, to be thrown to the fire; the mercy of the elements. To make descisions, that may kill you -though mabey it would be better to die, than to live through this torment. To make worse descisioons, that may kill others, that DO kill others, all for the sick little game called war. To find your one true love, only to watch her die, only having enough time and strenght, to say to eachother the simple last words of "I love you." before watching her torn from you, forever. Names can't tell you much, but I will tell you mine, before beginning my tale of destruction. Yes; you may know my name before I tell of my nightmare. That the story be known, the TRUE story of what came to be. The pain.  
  
I will tell of the way my life began, and -ended. But beforeI begin: You may know.  
  
My name, is Tobias.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL? Wadija think? ok, now this is NOT my normal style of writing, (although my prolgues keep coming out similar to this.) wht happened is that i was reading some fics, and kindof ended up adopting that style of writing for a while, but ANYWAY, ^_^ i stilll wanna know wadja think? BTW: YES I KNOW THAT THIS WAS SHORT!!!!! I was just ranting about how i hated short fics, and here i give you a short one, well: THAT"S BECAUSE IT WAS A PROLOGUE! (*sorry: I guess i ate too much sugar before typing most of this, so now i'm HYPER!) Well; R&R PLEASE!!!!!! I"M BEGGING YOU R&R! Well? will you? will you? will you, will you? oh, well i'll just hope, and start typing up the part of ch1 i have writen out so far,(you know, the part that exists, as opposed to the part that is still in my head, and won't come out without a review? ::lookes around at all the glares from her freinds:: umm, hehe...... just kiding? um, I'LL GET IT OUT! SOON JUST STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!!!!!!!!!!! there, now that's better....k, byebye for now, cya at the next chapter! -Star Wolf 


End file.
